1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to insulation devices and more specifically to beverage insulation containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent art is found in Class 220, Metallic Receptacles, subclasses 68, 70, 85H, 411 and 412; Class 215, Bottles and Jars, subclasses 1C, 12R and 13R; Class 229, Paper Receptacle, subclass 105B and Class 206, Special Receptacles or Packages, subclasses 139 and 545.
Examples of the most pertinent patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,115,654 PA1 3,285,456 PA1 3,848,766 PA1 3,905,511 PA1 3,910,328 PA1 3,941,237 and PA1 4,069,996
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,996 shows an inwardly tapering holder for ice cream cones having an opening in the sidewall of the holder. Unlike the present invention, this hole only allows a person's finger to reach beneath the bottom of an ice cream cone to push it upward to be removed from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,456 shows an insulated beverage container of expandable polystyrene having a magnetic base and flexible gripping fingers which hold the beverage securely within the container to catch condensation and keep the beverage cold or hot, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,654 shows a bottle and can container of rubber or other elastic material having longitudinal corrugations which enable the container to grip the beverage snugly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,766 shows an insulated container pack having a plurality of styrofoam cups which are part of a styrofoam package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,511 shows a container for cans having a hinged cover which can enclose the beverage completely when closed and which, when open, permits access to the beverage directly without complete removal of the beverage from the container. The bottom of the holder 60 is made of resilient padding which can be secured to the container or which can be removed to permit cleaning of the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,237 shows a plastic container having a magnet at the base for attaching the container to a magnetic conveyor to convey cans at various angles along a conveyor path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,328 shows an insulating container having a plurality of foam side elements pivotally connected to a polygonal bottom element so that the side elements fit whatever size of the container desired to be held.
None of the prior art shows a unicellular form beverage insulation container having a wider base portion and a tapering sidewall structure. Nothing in the prior art shows a hole cut through the sidewall, as in the present invention to prevent a vacuum from forming between the bottom of the beverage and the container. This permits easy withdrawal of the beverage from the insulation container. None of the prior art shows a vinyl-coated container which increases durability and attractiveness. None of the prior art shows a wider base portion than sleeve thereby lowering the center of gravity to prevent inadvertent tipping.
The present invention has a vacuum prevention aperture and a bell shaped closed end which results in maximum ease of use unlike the prior art examples. The present invention is also coated to provide it with greater durability and a finished look, which the prior art examples lack.